<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission Almost Impossible: Start! by Karianasahn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612165">Mission Almost Impossible: Start!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karianasahn/pseuds/Karianasahn'>Karianasahn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slice of Scooby [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyday, Friendship, Gen, House Cleaning, Light-Hearted, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karianasahn/pseuds/Karianasahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gang is on a everyday mission. To clean the house top to bottom, making sure each room has been covered and clean. Three chapters, with the rest on the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slice of Scooby [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mission Almost Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There a time in everyone's life that they have to do something they don't want to do.</p><p>"<strong>NO!</strong>"</p><p>Something that is so terrible…. So horrible…</p><p>"No! <em>No!</em> <strong>No!</strong>"</p><p>Something so hard, that is takes a-team of people just to get you to do it….</p><p>"<strong>I WILL NOT!</strong>"</p><p>Shouted Shaggy, crossing his arms with a thrust of his bottom lip out into the air. With Scooby on his other side mimicking him, it was going to take a long time to convince the duo. They were in full protesting mode. A train of horses would have to come to pry them from their spot in front of his room.</p><p>"Come on Shag, its not that hard."</p><p>Pleaded Fred. He sighed; his first thought of how this was going to happen, now echoing the end result that had happened. He didn't know why it was so difficult for the two of them to do it. They've faced down monsters and haunted houses with less protest then they were putting up now. It made Fred's head hurt with the effort.</p><p>"I will <strong>not!</strong>" Grumbled Shaggy again. Why couldn't Fred just back off, and leave him alone. That was certainly easier then bugging him.</p><p>"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"</p><p>Offered Daphne, in hopes for a food truce. Scooby moved slightly, eyes lighting up at the mention of the snack. But a glare from Shaggy stopped him and he grudgingly moved back to protesting. "Nope, not even food will make us move."</p><p>"I told you he would be stubborn." Velma snickered, having seen the whole situation even before it even happened. Shaggy could be stubborn when he wanted to. </p><p>"That boy just doesn't want to clean his room when asked. Not going to do it."</p><p>Fred groaned, placing a hand to his forehead to help support it upright. He wondered how Mamma Shaggy would be able to get him to do it without protest or if she had this much trouble too. She probably had some motherly thing holding over his head that made him do it, either that, or mothers main weapon against protesting children: guilt. </p><p>But making Shaggy feel guilty about it wasn't going to work in this situation.</p><p>"Why won't you?" Daphne asked. "What is so hard?"</p><p>"You don't keep your room clean, why should I?" Shaggy grudgingly bounced at her. Daphne wasn't the cleanest person either, or as she liked to call it… 'lived in'. But apparently that wasn't going to be a good enough argument. Velma snickered at Daphne. Shaggy then turned and pointed a finger at Velma.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?" He said a bit accusingly, though with the seriousness of a child accusing a mother. Not a malicious accusation, but no less true.</p><p>"What? I keep my room clean." Velma moved to her room, which was one door down and opened it. Inside the whole room was immaculate. Clean, neat and all in order. The only think she was missing was labeling everything. Which, she had happened to have grown out of when she was younger.</p><p>"I'm not talking about your room…" Shaggy moved his finger from her to down the hallway. Curling his finger at the tip, he pointed it down at the floor. Velma put up a finger to protest, but all she did was stand there with her mouth open. With a click of her teeth, she sighed reluctantly. He was right, her lab was so cluttered and filled with projects that she had less organization then her room.</p><p>"How about this, Shaggy." Fred proposed an idea. "Why don't we all clean the house together? We will go from room to room and the person in charge will be the owner of the room. Daphne you get your room and the dining room. Shaggy, you get your room and the kitchen. Velma has her room and the lab, since her room is clean, she can be in charge living room. I'll get my room, and the study. The bathrooms will be two to each room, since there are two people who mainly use each room. The attic we can leave for another day. That sounds fair?"</p><p>With nods all around, it all turned to Shaggy and Scooby. Scooby turned to look at Shaggy, who finally relented. </p><p>"Ok… But my room last." Shaggy grumbled. Fred grinned, accepting that part of the deal.</p><p>
  <strong>Mission: Start!</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mission 1: Living Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why don't we start with the living room?" Offered Daphne. "Since it's a room we all use, we all have fault for making it a mess. Sounds good?"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan!" Grinned Fred. He peered around the archway in the hallway to look into the living room. Velma moved beside him to check out the room as well, since she was in charge of the room as Fred deemed it. And for the most part his plans worked, for the most part.</p><p>"All right gang! Here's what we'll do." Velma stole Fred's lines, mussing up his hair as she moved past him to get into the living room. </p><p>"First things first, we need to clear out all the extra stuff in here. Like the mugs left over on that shelf, or well… My books need to be put back." She gestured over at some left over cups sitting on a nearby shelf, probably left over from a nice nightly hot chocolate someone had while sitting in front of the fireplace. And her books littered her side of the couch. There were also a few other things scattered out of place that needed to be put away as well.</p><p>"Once all the things that aren't supposed to be in here, are put away. We can then straighten out, and then clean the rest of the room. We'll need window cleaner for the main Bow window, and the door. Plus we need something for cleaning the TV, floor and then finally, a vacuum cleaner at the end for the rug. Workable?" Velma offered.</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Fred agreed, though taking some time to fix his mussed up hair. Daphne hopped off where she had been sitting on the stairs going upstairs, to stretch and nod.</p><p>"I'm in!" She shot thumbs up at Velma.</p><p>Scooby bound to his feet and shook his tail eagerly. "Rah rah, r'e r'oo!"</p><p>"Like I'll get the cleaning munches! Can't clean on an empty stomach!" Shaggy moved down the hallway to the kitchen, a trained hand zeroed on his shirt collar. Shaggy found himself unable to move any further down the hall when he peered back to find Fred latched on to his shirt. </p><p>"Like' what's the deal man, Munchies good." He tried to protest. Fred shook his head.</p><p>"We are trying to clean, not make more of a mess. Come on you." Fred hauled Shaggy's protesting body back where the rest of them were, moving into the living room. Shaggy groaned, but followed reluctantly into the room. Fred released Shaggy only to move and grab the guy in a headlock.</p><p>"If you want to get to the kitchen so badly, why don't you and Scooby clear out the few cups and things in here and bring them to the kitchen. And while your cleaning you can get your mandatory cleaning snack. But eat it in there and get your behinds back, or we'll be coming in after you. Got it private Rogers?" </p><p>Fred gave a hair tussle before releasing him and saluting. One of Fred's famous grins on his face, since he was making a good argument for the always-hungry man. Shaggy stumbled forward, turning back to give a halfhearted glare at Fred before his stomach made up his mind for him. Bringing up a finger, he waggled it in Fred's direction.</p><p>"I'll get you back for that… Just you wait." He mock threatened, Shaggy not really one to threaten with the actual thought of going through it. But as Fred held the salute, he felt the compulsion to salute back. </p><p>"Come on Scoob." Shaggy said in defeat of the cleaning mob. "Help me gather the mugs over there while I get this plate I… er someone left over here."</p><p>"R'ok!" Agreed the Dane, grinning and moved to his job. Trotting over to the fireplace, he eyed the cups. With a saunter, he wigged his backside to point it at the fireplace. One eye closed to help aim, his tail waved back and worth like a branch in the wind. A few shakes, and the Dane had his target in sight. Lashing out, the tail moved quickly and accurately to loop through the handles of the mugs. Curling the end of his tail, he lifted the mugs off the shelf of the fireplace and into the air, a smug grin on his face. He then moved to where Shaggy had been gathering the plate and a loose bit of silverware.</p><p>"Good job Scoob, let's make headway to the kitchen. Come on." Shaggy leading the way, the others watched as they disappeared into hallway. Daphne looked over at Fred and Velma.</p><p>"Should we go after them?" She wondered.</p><p>"Nah. Unless an hour passes by and they come running back with a monster trailing behind them, everything should be fine." Velma responded, finally moving herself to do some cleaning as well. She had just been watching everyone else instead of doing work herself. She moved to gather her books.</p><p>"Oh, let me help you with that." Daphne offered, moving to help Velma gather. Not like books were hard to move, but there were actually a bunch scattered about the room, though mostly around Velma's dented spot in the couch. </p><p>Daphne looked at the couch with a bit of awe. The old couch was… well old. It was in the house when they had moved in for the first time. But Velma had latched on and made herself home on it. So many hours, days she had spend sitting and reading on the one side of the couch, which the springs had given out and sunk. Creating a perfect Velma sized dent in the couch that seemed to cradle the young woman when she read. </p><p>It was comfortable, Daphne had to admit. Having times at night she snuck down and tested the spot when she could not sleep. She was a detective after all, and curiosity came with the job. So, there was no way she was not going to test out Velma's favorite sitting spot. She just would never admit it, since the woman was really obsessed of her spot. She only had one, and she liked it like that. No one messed with Velma and her reading spot.</p><p>Velma tilted a head as Daphne zoned out staring at the dent in the couch for a few seconds. Picking up a few books in her arms, she took one and lightly bopped Daphne over the head. That got her attention.</p><p>"Hey!" The red head scowled, though not actually hurt by the soft cover. A hand rubbing the offended spot and making sure her hair was ok.</p><p>"I see you eyeing it…" Velma narrowed her eyes at Daphne. "No touchy."</p><p>Daphne held up her hands in her own defense, a book in each hand since she was technically staring and cleaning. </p><p>"Down Sheba. Even if I'm looking, I'm just looking." Daphne shot a raspberry at Velma who made an attempt to grab the tongue and missed. Daphne anticipated the attack and pulled her tongue back. Velma replied with a cat like 'mrrr' in response before turning with a snorted 'hmph' and going back to piling her books. </p><p>Daphne fell silent, as Velma seemed to be silently fuming. Gathering the books, Velma shot a glare from the books in Daphne's hands, to her as she got up and stalked off to her room. Worried that she offended Velma, Daphne followed with books in hand.</p><p>Velma's room was immaculate. Everything had its place, and nothing even remotely out of whack. Daphne never could figure it out how she could always keep it so clean. She watched as Velma went around her bed to where her desk was. Stacking the books she had taken from the living room to the shelf up top her desk. All Daphne could see was Velma's back to her. Taking the books, she moved to where the younger woman was and placed down the books so Velma could also put them away. Without even turning to Daphne, Velma's hands picked up and filed away the books.</p><p>Daphne backed up, still worried she might have offended her. Bringing up a hand, she tried to make amends.</p><p>"Velma I…"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WUMPH!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Was the sound of Velma's pillow leaving her bed and hitting Daphne square in the face. Daphne took a step back in surprise pulling the pillow off her face to find Velma hunched over with a mischievous glint in her eye, poised to grab the other pillow. At first Daphne was baffled… First Velma seemed mad… Now she was…</p><p>"Oh no Dinkley… I was really worried you brat!"</p><p>She swung the pillow at the younger woman, who saw it coming and rolled over her bed out of the way and also grabbed the second pillow off her bed. The twinkle still there, as she now had her own weapon.</p><p>"Oh come now. You think I would have gotten in such a great hit if you were paying attention? I had to do something to get you back."</p><p>"Your so dead." Laughed Daphne, pillow at the ready.</p><p>A small pillow fight ensued. Blows were exchanged and hair was fluffed and frizzled. Through the fight their clothing had also gotten a bit askew. But it was Daphne who tried to stop it.</p><p>"As fun as this is…" Wumph. Came a pillow to the head, which Daphne left her head tilted to the side and rolled her eyes at Velma. "… As much fun as this is. We should be cleaning not whapping each other silly with pillows. As fun as that is."</p><p>"Do you always have to make so much sense?" Velma teased the redhead.</p><p>"Only when it's to ruin our fun." She threw a stuck out tongue back at the remark. "Now let's…."</p><p>Daphne was about to say that they should clean the mess that they had made in Velma's room. But the mussed covers and all the damage they had done seemed to be undone in half the time… Actually the time it took her to say the things she had just said. Closing her mouth with a light click of her teeth, she looked at Velma confused. Also since Velma had been able to swipe the pillow out of her hand in the process and was straightening it out.</p><p>"How'd you do that?" came the baffled stuttering of the confused Daphne.</p><p>"Simple. You do it too sometimes. All those times staying at those hotels, people's houses, and what not. Even if we were getting chased or Shaggy and Scooby were in trouble, I still didn't like to leave the room we had been staying in a mess. So, I turbo clean. Didn't you notice that in the time I have been talking you fixed your hair and straightened your clothing?"</p><p>Daphne had done it by instinct, and had recalled at times she left beds cleaned in seconds before they went running off to somewhere. After so many years of traveling around, it kind of became second nature, though second nature for Daphne doesn't account for her room though. </p><p>'It was her room and she liked it messy. Felt lived in.' She debated in her own head before looking back to Velma.</p><p>"You like being right, don't you." Daphne gave a laugh.</p><p>"You're just saying that because it's true." Velma said with a smug grin.</p><p>"Brat. Come on let's get back to Fred. He must be wondering where we were."</p><p>Daphne said moving out of the room. She shook her head, as she looked over Velma's room one last time. It was back to how it looked before, when she had first came in. You would have never figured the chaos that had happened had occurred.</p><p>Fred on the other hand, who was the only one left in the room found himself occupied with cleaning until the silence finally made him turn around and notice no one was there. Peering though, over to Velma's open door he watched the start of the chaos that then followed in that room. Shaking his head, he chuckled as moved back to straighten the couch.</p><p>The living room was a large room, the biggest in the house. It spanned most of the hallway, which ran parallel to the longest side of the living room. The lush green shag carpet was worn in a lot of spots, but it was a good worn. It made the carpet soft and nice to nap on. The thick cords of it made it perfect for bare feet to settle on sink into. Most of the house was old, originally owned by a nice old lady who they befriended in their childhood years. She had left it to them with only one catch; they had to all live together as the family she had only known in her ending span of her life.</p><p>"Heck, it at least had more leg room then the Mystery Machine." Fred said with a snicker aloud. Though he didn't expect anyone else to hear him. But he said it anyway.</p><p>He let a hand run down the brown painted wall that made up the living room. When they first moved in, they had to fix up the house a lot, and repainting most of the rooms to fresh colors. The brown color worked with the darker Brown couch, and the green carpet. Though most of the old woman's stuff had been moved out, a few things like the couch had been left for them. Though several years later they added the second lounging couch, two lazy boys and a full screen TV.</p><p>Fred fluffed the pillows, making sure they sat nicely on the two couches. With a few perfectionist touches, he was happy with their arrangement and moved on to folding a blanket left there. Draping it neatly, he placed it over the back of the couch by the TV in time to turn and see the ladies wandering back into the living room.</p><p>"About time you guys came back. And where is Shag and Scooby? I figure they would be done by now." Fred said turning his attention in the direction of the kitchen. "Maybe we should look in on them."</p><p>"To the kitchen then!"<br/>"To the Kitchen then!"<br/><br/>Daphne and Velma said at the same time. Shooting a look at each other, they burst into giggles, which made Fred roll his eyes.</p><p>"<strong>Jinx!</strong>" Daphne claimed. "That means you have to open the door to the kitchen." She sneered smugly at Velma. The younger girl hung her head, and accepted defeat for now.</p><p>"I'll so get you back later for this." Velma remarked, squinting at the red head.</p><p>"Now now, fight later. We have a kitchen to check on to make sure its in one piece." Commented Fred, pushing the two of them to the hallway and on their way to find Shaggy and Scooby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secondary Objective: Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My apologies if I end up butchering French in this little bit. Yes, I have no clue about the language and was kinda just hoping it makes sense and it is amusing to those who do know the language. So I hope it was done well. Oh, and I actually have links to buy this kit, if anyone is interested. Toki</p><p>Jinx bound, Velma was the one who was going to have to push open the door to the kitchen. It could be a dangerous job, due to the fact that is was not uncommon for food to take after birds and soar around the room. Though unlike the avian species, they didn't come equipped with natural landing gear to help make it safely to a flat surface… without some unforeseen consequences. Being prodded from behind, the younger girl signed in acceptance of her fate. With a quickly shot cynical look behind her at the awaiting two, who seemed to be several steps safely behind splatter range, she turned to the gateway to the beyond.</p><p>The urge to just thrust open the door passed across her thoughts, but being one of sound reason and logic she pushed the chaotic idea aside. A woman of her intelligence would not just brashly push open a possible dangerous situation. So, she crouched towards the bottom of the door and eased it ajar enough for one bespectacled dark eye to peer cautiously inside.</p><p>It was silent… <em>Too</em> Silent.</p><p>The kind of silence that is right before a really nasty storm, a kind of eerie absence of sound. Through the crack she only had a limited vision range, but it should have been enough to see someone. Straining, she pushed it a bit more open when a familiar sound seemed to be emanating from deeper within. One might be able to describe the sound like a long creak, or groan of something under great pressure. Velma's eyes widened as the noise seemed to grow as the strain got worse. What came next were three clear sounds.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SNAP!</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>TWANG!</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>CLACK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Pushing the door, Velma pressed inside to catch the contraption in the works, or more so the result of it. It was clear, as the distress on Velma's face showed; that the sound was something familiar to her… If not in fact, belonged to her.</p><p>"My <strong>Mauvais Voisin!</strong>" Velma yelled, looking unhappy for the mal-use of what ever the contraption was. She had made it, and the guys were not exactly putting it to its proper use… Well sort of. Following behind Velma, since she had charged into the room unafraid, Fred figured it was safe enough to follow. He then paused, as Velma cried out. With brows furrowed, he puzzled over the exclamation.</p><p>"But Beverage?" He turned to the younger girl with a look of confusion on his face. Not understanding her reasoning for choosing such an odd name for her work. Shaking her head as she entered, Daphne found herself amused at Fred's lack of skill in the French language. Sure he was smart and all, but French wasn't really his forte. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she patted it.</p><p>"Mauvais Voisin, not Mais boisson… She called it 'Bad Neighbor'. I think you should continue with those language tapes a bit more Fred." Turning to the shorter girl, she did agree with Fred's puzzlement for the odd naming. </p><p>"Why DID you name it 'Bad Neighbor'?"</p><p>With her attention diverted from another round of noises coming from the machine, the guys didn't seem to stop what they were doing as Velma turned to explain to the other two her reasoning.</p><p>"That was what King Louis of France called it. It was a Petraria Arcatinus, which can be roughly translated into "Bow powered rock hurler". During the Third Crusade, he used siege weapons against the Town of Acre. It was said that Mauvais Voisin, or to which he shortened it to Malvoisin as a nickname, succeeded in demolishing a long section of the city wall…." She turned back to look as Shaggy and Scooby continued unabated in their actions with her siege weapon.</p><p>"Not…." She made a fist and it shook with aggravation at the misuse of her machine.</p><p>"Not…. Flinging bread across the room!" She scowled at Shaggy.</p><p>The Petraria Arcatinus was like an offspring of a Catapult and a Ballista. Its basic structure looked like that of a Catapult, but its propulsion was that of a Ballista or crossbow. In this case, even in a scale model, the steel spring bow was attached to a winch to draw back the arm or shaft of the machine. This had the scoop or bucket that the ammunition was held upon or inside. When locked into position, a simple lever was the release mechanism.</p><p>As the machine sat on one side of the kitchen, Scooby was found loading it with a piece of bread. It was toasted, for as they found out with the first experiment of the weapon that un-toasted bread had to much give, and did not do well for aerodynamics against the more ridged toasted bread that tended to flip in the air better. </p><p>
  <em>So, toasted it was! </em>
</p><p>Loading the newly stiff projectile, Scooby placed the bread upon the bucket at the top of the long shaft and cranked the winch. The mechanism pulled back the spring steel bow till the arm reached a full ninety degree angle. With a pull of a lever, the arm was released and yet another fundamental building block of a sandwich went hurdling across the room. Awaiting the spinning granary grenade on the other side of the room was Shaggy with a platter situated between both hands. It had enough surface space so that when he caught the toast, it had enough room to slide to a halt and not crumble upon impact. Once it arrived at Shaggy, he then made quick work to apply both a side of jelly and a side of peanut butter on each piece of bread. Then, using at least half of a banana, he made little slices and laid them upon one side before placing the two halves together for a complete sandwich. With the culinary master piece finished, Shaggy moved to catch another piece.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SNAP!</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>TWANG!</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>CLACK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Velma, like' this thing is great! Though it took us a bit to figure out how to use it… I hope you don't mind we used it to help make lunch!"</p><p>Velma gave him a disapproving look, but the grumble in her stomach said otherwise. She would have opened her mouth to object, but feared an untimely and ironic situation due to her unhappy stomach so she thought against it. Hanging her head in defeat, she resigned herself to a rather oddly created meal. Walking up next to her, Daphne gave a shoulder nudge and patted her on the head before moving to get herself a plate. She looked up to see Fred moving as well, he shot her a smile and a shrug as if to say 'if you can't beat them, join them.' Sighing, she shook her head once and moved to get herself a plate as well.</p><p>Shaggy had a triumphant grin, since food soothes the savage Velms. Plus he finally got to play with Velma's new kit she had ordered online and had been constructing in her basement for the last while. </p><p>It was no fun that she just built it and not played with it. (Though unknown to Shaggy, the basement walls had a few dents and dings due to thorough testing from the 'mad scientists' new toy.) Moving up to Shaggy, Fred placed a hand upon his shoulder.</p><p>"You know… This still doesn't get you out of this. After lunch, we are now going then clean this kitchen and you're going to help."</p><p>With that said, Fred made way to the tower of sandwiches and helped himself to a few before visiting the fridge to grab a soda before sitting down. Shaggy was stock still, not enjoying the fact Fred was still going to have to make him clean. He looked about and knew there was a lot of dishes he had left from the night before sitting in the sink. And a lot of other things he had been to lazy at the time to properly organize and straighten up. Looking at Fred, he got a deep pang of fear in the pit of his stomach… GULP.</p><p>Today was going to be a long day…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>